


Ohne Worte

by somali77



Category: Durarara!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, Subtle D/s, non-human partner, subtle F/m
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Kleine Celty/Shinra- Szene...





	Ohne Worte

~

Der Schlüssel rasselte im Schloss und die Tür schwang auf. Shinra kam nach Hause.

Er stieg aus seinen Schuhen, legte die braune Ledertasche zur Seite und machte den ersten schweren Schritt in den Flur.  
Sein offener Arztkittel hing an ihm hinab wie ein Leichentuch. Die Wohnung war dunkel.  
Vor den großen Fenstern fiel ein ruhiger Regen auf die Stadt unter ihnen und malte kleine, silberne Striche an die Scheiben.  
Alles war still, bis auf gedämpfte Stimmen aus dem bläulich leuchtenden Fernseher. 

Celty saß wie üblich vor dem Flachbildschirm.  
Von seinem Standpunkt aus sah er dort, hinter der Rückenlehne des Sofas, die säuberlich glatte Stelle ihres Halses  
wo ihr Kopf sitzen sollte. 

Dort war nichts- nur Dunkelheit und friedliche, schwarze Rauchschwaden, die sich vor elektronischem Licht kräuselten.

Shinra atmete auf und spürte Erleichterung über sich schwappen.  
Wenigstens sie war genau so wie immer.

 

Er schlich auf selbstgestrickten Wollsocken zum Sofa hinüber.  
Normalerweise rief er seine Begrüßung von der Haustür her oder bombadierte sie vor dem Heimkommen mit SMS-...  
heute blieb ihm jedes Wort im Hals stecken. Er hoffte, dass sie verstand-... aber natürlich. Wenn sie ihn nicht  
verstehen konnte... wer sonst?

Leise, mit gesenktem Kopf kam er zu ihr wie ein geprügelter Hund, beugte den Oberkörper, nahm ihre Hand, um sie sich an die Lippen zu drücken- tief einzuatmen- und sie zu küssen. Er liebte ihre Hände.  
Und heute konnte er einfach nicht loslassen. Er küsste sie noch einmal und noch einmal-... den Handrücken, die Stelle am Ansatz zwischen zwei Fingern.  
Er drehte ihre Hand behutsam um, drückte die Lippen verloren und innig auf die Handfläche-... da schloss sie die Finger leicht.  
Mit dem Daumen streichelte sie seine Wange, berührte sein Kinn und schob ihm die andere Hand in seine immer chaotischen, immer widerspenstigen Haare.  
Shinra schloss die Augen und schmolz darunter.

Er kletterte zu ihr, schob sich zurecht, so dass er sich auf dem Sofa ausstrecken konnte. Nur den Kopf legte er in ihren Schoß. 

Und sofort waren ihre Hände bei ihm, ihre kühlen, weißen, vertrauten Hände.  
Sie kämmte mit den Fingern sein Haar, nahm ihm die Brille ab und betastete sein Gesicht, als wollte sie sich jedes Detail genau einprägen. 

Vielleicht, dachte Shinra, berührte sie so gern seinen Kopf, weil sie selbst keinen hatte. 

Als ihr Daumen seine Lippen streifte fing er die Hand ein, verschränkte ihre Finger und drückte- sie drückte sanft zurück.  
Er gab ein leises Seufzen von sich. 

Draußen fiel stiller Regen, im Fernsehen lief eine Dokumentation über Asteroiden und Sternschnuppen.  
Weltraumschrott. Shinra drehte sich weg davon, schlang seine Arme um Celtys Becken, kuschelte sich ganz nah und ließ sich von ihr in den Schlaf streicheln.

Wenn es auf dieser verrückten Welt einen Zustand von solchem Glück, solcher Dankbarkeit gab, dass er einen wehrlos und überwältigt zurück ließ-  
das musste er sein. Shinra entspannte sich, ließ sich in gnädiges, morpheus´sches Vergessen fallen.

Die Stimme von ihr, die er niemals hören würde, hatte er noch nie vermisst.

~


End file.
